Chaos Controlled
by LizBear010
Summary: As the Queen's new Lady in Waiting, Eira has a lot to learn. Especially when it comes to life, love, and politics.
1. Chapter 1

**So, about a month or so ago, one of my closest friends convinced me to purchase the movie Thor because I hadn't yet seen it. You guys know her as Sanity Is Overrated. But now, I'm totally in love and I must write all the ideas I have. I hope you guys really like this; it's just the beginning, pre-movie Thor. And I will eventually get to the movie :) review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Eira," My mother crooned for about the millionth time. I grunted in response, setting a goal of finishing the next paragraph before I set my book down to help. Mother had been trying to finish dinner for all seven of my siblings, myself, her, and my father. And now she was trying to get me to help.

Again, my mother called my name, this time with more emphasis and annoyance in her tone. Still not finished with the paragraph, I ignored her. My mind was busied with a story of adventure, treasure, friendship, and betrayal. It was a copy of a book from Midgard; the original sat in the Relic Chamber in the palace. One of my friends had told me that they had seen the original which had gold leafing around the pages and intricate drawings inside. The copy I had was simply words and chapters. Nothing more.

"Honestly, Eira!" Mother shrieked, snatching the book from my hands. "I need your help! Your first day in the palace is going to be rough if you can't even listen to your mother."

Grumbling, I stood from the chair and went to the kitchen.

"And don't even think about using your magic! A dinner cooked with magic just doesn't taste the same..." She called to me from the outside of the house while trying to round up my younger siblings.

I hadn't even though of using my magic until she said something. But it was tiring to use magic, and I was going to need all of mine for the next day. Although I had been an awful student in the beginning, I had mastered what had been taught to me. Perhaps with practice and time, I would build enough endurance to not be weakened by using magic. I pondered how long it had taken Loki, the second son of our King, to master magic or if he had always been skilled with it.

Just as I began to move the dishes of food onto the very large table my father had made years ago, he burst into the room. My father was a tall man with aging platinum blond hair, a beard to match, and sapphire eyes. His arms, legs, and torso bulged with muscles making him one of Odin's finest. All five of my brothers had been born with the same build, and the same cocky attitude, of my father. Maybe that was why I hadn't really liked most boys - I suppose they were men now - I knew. My two sisters and I had inherited our mothers traits of nutty brown hair, eyes with a tawny shade of gold, and a slim frame with our own curves.

Dinner went on how it did in every Asgardian home; everyone argued and fought over attention and food. However I sat and listened, watching them all eat and drink. Once it was finished, I reluctantly helped my mother clean up. saying good night to my father, mother, and siblings who sat infront of the fireplace, I trudged upstairs, heading for my bed. I had a long day ahead of me, after all, I was going to be living at the Palace from now on.

* * *

><p>I never understood why my mother was always so excited to get new Ladies in Waiting. They were most often ignorant fools who thought they could get away with anything because they served directly under the Queen of the Universes. However, she had confided in me that this time was different. That she was only having on lady this time. And that she had hand picked this one too.<p>

"You'll like her, Loki," My mother crooned. "She quite talented with magic."

Of course, the mentioning of magic pricked my curiousity. There weren't many excellent female magic users in Asgard. It was a difficult talent to master and if done imporperly, the results were usually catastrophic.

I went about my normal routine that day. In the morning I ate breakfast and read a book. Torturing Thor by turning Mjolnir into rubber occupied my hours after lunch. There were a few princely activities I had to attend to before dinner, of course. The Allfather sat at the head of the table and mother sat opposite of him. Thor sat at the right hand of our father and I sat on his left.

Like normal, Thor babbled on about the adventures he and his stupid friends were planning on going on and the ones the did today. Our father listened intently to my older brother while mother and I spoke softly to each other.

"Frigga, My Queen," Allfather spoke, interrupting the conversation she and I were having. "How are you likeing your new lady?"

A wide smile grew on my mother's face. "Eira is wonderful. She already knows her way around the whole Palace. And she's quite an excellent singer."

"I should like to meet her," Thor spoke with a mouth full of food. He was a warrior through and through. No manners at all.

With the smile still on her face, my mother clapped twice. There was a swift gust of wind and the distinct, yet subtle, scent of peppermint in the air. Next to my mother stood her newest servant. She had wavy oaken hair that fell just underneath her shoulder blades. Eira's eyes were a shade of gold that mathced her hair and soft skin tone perfectly. A blind man could see the stares Thor gave her.

"Eira, I would like you to meet my family," Mother spoke, standing from her seat. "Of course, the Allfather, my husband,"

Respectfully, Eira placed her right fist over her heart and bowed to the King of Asgard. "Your Highness," she spoke softly. Her voice was like silk in the wind.

"My oldest son, Thor," Eira bowed to him as well. "And my youngest, Loki."

Eira faced me and bowed, her gold eyes holding my green ones as she did so. she turned back to my mother. "Would you like me to begin a bath for you?"

"Sounds heavenly," Mother purred as she sat back down. "How about rose water?"

"As you wish," Eira smiled softly. And with an other gust of wind and whiff of peppermint, Eira was gone.

We sat in silence for a moment, almost starstruck by mother's lady in waiting. Father sat straight in his chair, scratching his beard. Thor lounged and I glared at my now cold rack of lamb. I was utterly intruigued by Eira's use of magic. I had been using it since I was a small child and appearing out of thin air was still a challenge for me. Perhaps I would ask my mother when Eira had a free day; of course to exchange techniques.

"I like her," Odin declared, after which he stood. "The day has been long and I am getting old. Good night, my family."

* * *

><p>I sat in the courtyard, reading the book I hadn't yet finished. The Queen has recommended it to me; another novel from Midgard. It was actually a lot better than the Midgardian book I had. This one was about a hunchback who fell in love with a woman who was way out of his league. My eyes feverishly scanned the pages.<p>

That was until the book was snatched from my hands.

"_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_," Thor, the older of the two Princes, read the title aloud. He shut the book, not even bothering to save the page I had been on. "Mother used to read this to my brother and I when we were young."

"It's a good book," I answered meekly. What was I to say to a Prince who had snatched my book away?

"I suppose," He shrugged, tossing the book at me. Luckily, I caught the leather bound book before it hit me in the face. "Have you ever gone on an adventure?"

"I'm sorry to tell you I haven't," I said softly, reopening the book to find my about fighting, conquering, and then eating and getting drunk until the sun rose didn't interest me.

"Come now," Thor crooned, leaning closer to me as he sat on the bench. "You're the oldest child of Aggi Liefson and you're telling me you haven't ever gone on a journey with him at least?"

"Can't you tell the lady's untinterested, Brother?" The cool voice of Loki stopped my reply. He stood tall, black hair slicked back out of his face, green eyes almost glowing.

Thor seemed to be glaring at Loki as he stood from where he had sat next to me. "Pardon me, Eira." As he stormed away, Thor gave his brother a hard shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," Loki said softly, still standing. "He's still not aware that life isn't all about spears and axes."

Loki's comment made me chuckle a little. "It's alright,"

"Be honest though," He said in almost a wisper as e took his brother's spot on the bench. "What do you think of my brother?"

I felt my face lose its color. Was her seriously expecting me to answer such a personal question? After all, we had only met the night before. So far, my thoughts about Thor weren't more than anxiety of being near royalty. But I knew I thought Loki was portraying himself very odd.

"I think of him as my Prince, one of the two, nothing more. Nothing less. I haven't had a lot of time to get to know you or your brother."

A sly grin grew on his face. "Mother likes you well enough. Looks like you're going to stick around for a while," Loki stood and looked down at me, smile still on his face. "You'll get to know us."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short, but really hope you guys like it :] Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership over Thor or anything Marvel related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I sat in the Queen's bed chamber before the fire. My legs were tucked underneath me and I was currently focused on the needle that was cross-stitching on it's own. Well, almost. Frigga, who sat in a chair next to me, had been cross-stitching it herself about an hour ago and wondered aloud if my magic would be able to get the project done quicker. With a snap of my fingers, I controlled the needle and thread. Of course, I needed concentration to finish it.

The Queen had been quite pleased.

"Speaking of magic," She said, her tone low, barely audible over the fire if she hadn't leaned forward to speak to me. I could sense the small smile in her voice as I continued to stare at the project. "I had supper with my son, Loki,"

"Of course," I nodded. "I remember preparing the room for it."

"He told me Thor bothered you a while ago?" My sudden glance away from the needle and fabric provoked her to speak more about it. "You were reading a book in the courtyard."

"Oh, that. No, Thor was a perfect gentleman. He was talking about adventuring and fighting; a subject I'm not very learned on." I explained. The confrontation between brothers over my book in the courtyard had been perhaps a week or two ago.

"Pardon me, My Queen," The voice of an unexpected guard broke my concentration, causing the fabric and thread to drop onto the floor. Both the Queen and I looked at the guard, ready for whatever he was to say next. "Prince Loki wishes to speak with you before you go to bed."

"Oh," A grin grew on the Queen's face. I wondered if the guard had told her Thor was here to see her, the smile would be half as powerful as it was for the younger brother. "Yes! Yes, allow him in. Loki's always so caring towards me." She spoke the last bit to me for the guard had already bowed and turned away.

There was a shift in the room when Loki entered. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. He was still wearing what I had seen him in earlier that day. The black hair that none of his other family members had was losing it's grip and had fallen a little bit on his ears. Loki held his hands behind his back as a pleasant smile sat on his face as his mother and I stood. I gave a small curtsy. I still found it out of habit to be constantly bowing to every lady and lord in sight.

"Loki, darling," Frigga purred. "What brings you here so late?"

Loki shrugged, sidestepping to the other chair that sat opposite of his mother's. "Nothing really important; is it odd that a son wishes to speak to his mother before he goes to sleep?"

"Not at all darling," Frigga chuckled as she sat in her seat. "Eira, do you think you could bring me something to drink? Are you thirsty, Loki?"

"No, thank you," Loki spoke softly. I caught the glance he gave me as I curtsied and crossed the room to get what the Queen asked for. "So, I spoke to Erikson just a moment ago."

Erikson, I remembered him. He was the man who kept track of the going ons in the palace. Mostly he kept the Royals on schedule but he also kept the dates of important ceremonies and such.

"Oh? Whatever for?" Frigga asked. I felt like a fly on the wall as I heard their conversation and prepared the drink.

"I cleared my schedule on the fourth." The mischevious grin of his was obvious in his voice.

"The fourth? Is something special happening that day?" Frigga took the goblet from me, not even paying attention to me at all. Again, I caught the swift glance Loki gave me.

The younger of the prince's shrugged. "No, not really. I rarely have anytime to myself anymore; I would like to practice my magic some."

"I'm sure your skills do need some brushing up after the conflict in Svartalfheim."

The smile on the Queen's face was certainly one of jest but Loki's was not. A fiery red blush raced across his face, making me wonder what had exactly happened on Svartalfheim. Loki shifted in his chair a bit, perhaps embarrassed his mother had called him out infront of me. Turning my back to clean the tray I used to make Frigga's drink I couldn't help my smile.

"Yes, I suppose so."

As the conversation between mother and son continued, I felt more and more like I was eaves dropping. I should have left the second Loki stepped in the room. I began to straighten things that were already straight and reorganize knick-knacks I had reorganized that morning. Finally tired of feeling like I was interrupting something important between the two, I pardoned myself. The awkwardness in the room elevated as Loki stood to say good night. Nevertheless, I smiled and returned his good night.

Frigga had been kind enough to grant me a more than adequate room. It had a balconey that could be open or closed depending on if I want it to be. And no matter the season, if the balconey was open, the room kept a perfect temperature. Controlled by magic of course. The room was dark when I entered, except for the fire that had been going on in the fireplace. I stood in the room not quite ready to surrender to the comforting darkness of sleep. An idea popped in my head, something I hadn't done in a while.

I kicked off my sandals and dropped my dress to the floor. The wind on the balconey felt nice on my bare skin; they day had been a bit hotter than normal for the spring time. I should have been concerned about someone seeing me naked on the balconey, but at the height I was at, I wasn't so concerned. Spreading my arms out, I tilted my head back, choosing the correct words of our coveted and ancient language. I spoke the words in my head and smiled as magic flowed through my veins, changing my form.

Razor sharp curved talons extended from my four clawed scaly feet. My fingertips were now feather tips on powerful wings. The night is how bright and beautiful in my new red-tailed hawk vision. I had learned a long time ago that my eyes stayed the same color when I shifted. Also that clothes didn't come alone with the change. I was still working the kinks out to that problem.

The wind on the balconey ruffled my white and auburn mottled feathers. Scents of all kinds rushed into my sharp nostrils. I wasn't sure which to follow. The smells of fresh baked bread or the mixture of smells from the perfume shop I frequented? While I was trying to decide if I should go to the butcher or baker to beg for scraps in my hawken form, another smell caught me. My head turned sharply toward the direction it was coming from as my brain registered what the smell was.

A combination of vanilla and lilies. The lilies stuck in my mind. Since I was a young child, they had been my favorites. Maybe because my father, everytime he came home from a battle, would bring lilies for my mother. Or perhaps because I found them to be gorgeous and a natural beauty. Either way, I spread my wings and with a short chirp, I took off and followed the scent of the lilies.

* * *

><p>Curiosity had caused me to pry into her mind that afternoon weeks ago. And I was quite surprised she hadn't said anything or noticed for that matter. Maybe she had noticed and was waiting for the right time to lay waste to my conscienceness. I had felt a mass of raw energy when I took a peek. But, I hadn't come up with much. Only that her favorite scent was vanilla, soft-sunset orange was her favorite color, and the same color of lilies were her favorite.<p>

I wished I could have pulled some more vital information from her than a smell, color, and flower. However, because her father was a member of my father's army I could find anything out about her home life if I so chose. As a matter of fact, I already knew she had a mass of siblings and was the oldest of them. None of her brothers were yet old enough to enlist and live on their own and her sisters were still trying to figure out what their occupations were going to be.

I wondered if they were going to choose to be seamstresses like their mother or a magician like their oldest sister

After saying goodnight to my mother I went to my own bed chambers. Now that I was older, my room was almost on the opposite side of the palace. I had to pass Thor's room in order to get to my own. Something made me curious what was happening in there; considering I heard laughs from not only my brother but Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral. Surely Hogun was in there as well. The man didn't smile or laugh much though. It was kind of weird.

As I passed, I heard Thor mentioning something about Eira to his friends. Fandral noted seeing her with my mother and she had given him a cold side glance. Sif spoke in a haughty voice that she was more of a match for me. Giving a snort and a smile, I continued on my own way to my bed. It didn't take me long to prepare for bed after which I allowed the balconey on my room to be opened. There was a quirky smile on my face as I noticed the vase of pink and white daylilies on the balconey table. It was pure coincedence that the servants put them in the vase.

Plucking one of the blooms from it's watery home I sat in a chair on the balconey. A strange look crossed my face as the scent of the flower wafted into my nostrils. There was an interesting beauty to the flower. However, the scream of a hawk stole my attention from the lily. I saw her wheel about in the sky, a couple windows higher than my room. When I approached the balconey to investigate the bird she took a sharp turn and plunged from the sky. Landing on the railing of my balconey.

I was right on my assumtion that the hawk was a female. She was smaller than anyother hawk I've seen. In the firelight that lit up my room I could see the wonderful colorings of her feathers. Her belly was mostly white with a few speckles of brown. But the wings were mostly a tawny brown, as was the underside of her tail feathers. A red tailed hawk. Like any bird would she blinked rapidly, tilting her head around as well.

Taking careful footsteps, I neared the bird of prey. I wondered what it was that compelled her to hop towards me, short chirps leaving her beak as she did so. Like a child seeing a puppy or kitten for the first time I cautiously raised my hand. Not many of the inhabitants of the Hawkery cared to be touched. I had learned that the hard way long ago when I was a child. Still had the scar on my left forefinger to prove it.

Her feathers were softer than anything I've felt. Softer than the newest down of ducks and geese. Even better than a newborn lamb's wool. It was then I saw the gold tint of the bird's eyes. Out of the bird I had seen up close they all had varying shades of brown. But never the strong shade of gold this hawk had. There had only been one set of eyes he had ever seen this shade.

"Eira?" He whispered.

The hawk retracted her head and took a chunk of flesh from my finger. I growled in a mixture of hurt and anger. Choking back a rather vicious insult, I watched as the bird took off from the railing and took wing. She flew higher and higher until altogether disappearing. I narrowed my eyes.

Interesting. Very Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for liking my story thus far! I know it's taken me a bit longer than I hoped to get it going, and for that I apologize. But I hope you all keep reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

In the days after I bit Loki in my hawk form I did my absolute best to avoid him. Of course steering clear of a prince was sometimes impossible. There were times when the Queen and I were on our way somewhere and we would cross paths with her younger son or whenever he came to her room before bed. I found that he seemed to like running into me on my way to bed if he had come by his mother's that night.

One night, after dinner, the Allfather had demanded Frigga to take the next day with him. Generously, she gave me the day off. She reassured me that theey would be accompanied by several stewards and would have all the help they wanted. "Besides, don't you think you've earned a day off?"

Usually I woke before the sun rose in order to be ready for Her Majesty. But I was able to sleep in an extra four hours until the sun stared into my room, amking me sweat under the blankets. I revelled in the extra sleep. It made me feel like a freshly sprung daisy, ready to absorb all the sun she could.

My dress for the day was a simple one; a form fitting, rich sapphire that my mother had sewn before I had left the house. The skirt of the dress fell to my ankels and I thought about leaving my feet bare. The days were starting to warm up which ment the marble floors would be slightly warmer now. However, I was planning to visit the gardens that day and I wasn't peticularly fond of walking on gravel. So I slipped on my favorite pair of sandals while fishtail braiding my oaky brown hair. Around my neck I wore a large round cut black diamond with smaller round diamonds surrounding it on a silver chain.

It was a family heirloom, passed down from my great grandmother, to my grandmother, to my mother, and finally ending up in my possession. But the necklace had been quite expensive when my great grandfather bought it. My family was still paying monthly pensions for it.

Soon enough I was in the library taking a book on shapshifting. Perhaps it would aide me in my dilema of keeping my clothes when I shifted. I took it to the gardens where I picked a rather comfortable couch. The couch was shaped in a quarter-sphere with a high round back above the heads of would be loungers. If matched together with it's brother across the way from me, the two would make a half sphere.

As I laid on the comfortable cushions I was consumed by spells, theories, and techniques I already knew. My eyelids began to get heavy as the day dragged on and someone brought me lunch. With a sigh, I finished the last of my meal and a paragraph. I laid the book on my chest, reserving my page and allowing my eyes to shut.

I woke to darkness. But it wasn't nighttime. It was Loki, standing in the sunn. His arms were crossed and a thin smile was spread on his face. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I sat up to give the prince room to sit. Which he took.

"Mother gave you the day off?" He asked, lounging on the soft cushion that had been my afternoon mattress.

I nodded. "The Allfather absconded with her."

Loki made a face, something crossed with disgust and humor. Of course I knew what the Allfather's underlying intentions were, and I was sure Loki and his brother did too. But I wondered if once upon a time, when the princes had been too young to leave at the castle, if they had perhaps seen (or heard) something they weren't supposed to. Giving a small spot on my head a scratch, I smiled and shut my book.

"What're you reading?"

"_The Secrets and Truths of Shifting Shapes._" I couldn't give him too much information. He had already guessed the hawk had been me. I hadn't done well to shoo off suspisions when I nipped his finger. "I've been trying to work a few things out before I actually give it a real try."

Loki nodded. A silence fell on us as we both knew it was a lie. Or at least I did. Surely Loki was seriously suspisious.

"Anyway, isn't today your day off, too?" I asked Loki, reopening my book to avoid looking at the member of the royal family.

"Yes," He confirmed. "I was hoping to master a few things. Like how you appeared in a completely closed off room out of - literally - no where."

I couldn't help myself from smiling widely and laughing. Loki, the second prince and possible heir to the throne, the one everyone thought was the best magic user in the kingdom, could not pull off a trick simple as that. No, it hadn't been taught when I was at school. But it wasn't difficult to go to the library and pick up a book. The anger that began to cloud his face caused me to stiffle my giggles.

"Then you fell for my trick," I smiled. He tilted his head like a dog hearing a high pitched noise. "I didn't appear out of nowhere. You see, it's easy to make people think you've come out of thin air when you've always been there but haven't always been seen."

For the next two hours, I explained the concept and the steps to take in order to pull it off. I then pushed the two couches together, encasing Loki in the half sphere. He was supposed to leave the sphere and appear next to my side. It took exactly seventeen tries for Loki to leave the darkness of the couches. A couple times only his hand would pop out between the halves of the sphere, or a foot or his head.

I couldn't deny the warm feeling of success and teaching the technique well when Loki finally stood next to me.

After seperating the garden furniture I picked my book up and reopened it. I messed up my lips as I realized I was no closer to solving my problems than before. The green eyes of Loki watched me while I snapped the book shut.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, well, yes. The book didn't answer my question. I kind of want to go to my old teacher and ask him something. I would go today, but it's starting to get late. He doesn't usually allow anyone in his home after dusk."

"Well," Loki grinned. "Surely he would allow the heir to Odin's throne in?"

Loki and I walked to the area of Asgard my old teacher lived in. Of course, it wouldn't have been a trip into public with royalty without people bowing and beseeching Loki. A few of my brother's friends recognized me and immediately began teasing me if I had a crush on the prince. I laughed and denied it all. But as Loki and I continued down the street I couldn't help but uttering a spell that singed the ends of their hair.

My teacher had been quite surprised when he saw I was accompanied by Loki. Apparently I was a favorable student of his and he would have allowed me in without royal company. Loki gave me a humored look that seemed to say his presence was almost unnecessary. I shrugged in response. Hiemal took me to his dinner table while his wife and small children took Loki to their living room to entertain him.

"What're you doing with Loki, Eira?" Hiemal gave me a sly grin as he sat down. Of course, like everyone else, he thought that there was something going on with the prince and I.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "He came along when I explained you don't like people visiting after your dinner."

"Well, everyone but you. You worked hard to be where you are now. I don't mind being visited by students like you," Hiemal's comment made me blush. "Now, what problem do you have now?"

Looking in the direction of the living room and hearing the laughter of the four people, I decided Loki wouldn't over hear and know it was me who bit him. "I'm having trouble with figuring out how to keep my clothing while shape shifting."

Hiemal laughed.

"Oh, that? Still?" He asked. I nodded. Pardoning himself first, he left the table and went to the depths of his house. Hiemal could take days in whatever he had back there so I went to the living room. I found Loki having a conversation with Hiemal's wife, Carra, and the two young ones playing with some yarn.

Loki sat almost lazily in the chair as he listened to Carra explain something that had happened in the market the other day. A thief. Thievery was not tolerated at all in Asgard. If someone needed something that badly, it was common practice for them to go to shop keepers and explain their situation. Most of the time the store owners would be sympathetic to their problems and give them some things that would alleviate whatever was going on. Sometimes they wouldn't do anything but sympathetic citizens would do what they could. I could understand why the young man chose thievery though; his pride got in the way of being embarrassed and admitting he needed help.

I could tell, by the length of Carra's story that Loki was bored to tears. However my attention was taken by Rever and Art. The boys wanted to know what I could do with yarn. Their father had yet to come forth from his library so I figured I would humor the twins. I twisted and played with the yarn, making designs with the wool string. The boys were amused while I told them how to make the shapes they couldn't. There was a small change in the light to my left. Hiemal was back from the recesses of the house with a large, and old, book in his hands.

"I believe this will solve your problem." Hiemal handed the book to me and lead Loki and I to the door after we said our goodbyes.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when we opened the door and saw one of my brother's leaning against the house. Fin, the second oldest out of the children my mother and father had, smiled and laughed along with Loki. I scowled and walked down the path from Hiemal's house to the street, my brother and Loki following.

"Eira! Slow down!" My brother shouted.

I didn't want to. As he was my brother, I did love him. But he annoyed me as well; that was what younger brothers were for. To pester their older siblings relentlessly. At least once the second brother was born Fin knew my troubles. I was relieved when my first sister was born. A hand caught my wrist of the hand that wasn't clutching Hiemal's book to my chest.

As I was about to yank my hand away from my brother's hold, I turned to see Loki actually was the one with the gentle grasp on my wrist.

"He wants to invite us to dinner." Loki spoke softly. There was a sympathetic look on his face. Something inside me said that if Loki, the god of mischief, had a pleading look on his face then my harsh feeling towards my brother were unneeded.

With a sigh, I looked back at my brother. He smiled and nodded at Loki as if he was thanking the prince.

"Your trip into town with one of the prince's hasn't gone unnoticed. One of mother's old biddy friends came flying to the house blabbing about you. Mother and father sent me to find you. Big surprise you were at Hiemal's. Anyway, they want you two at dinner. But they understand if the prince can't make it."

"I've already said yes." Loki looked over at me.

There was nothing I could do. I couldn't say no. And I didn't dare say yes! My family, my family! Possibly the most embarrassing group of people in Asgard. My mother with her prying questions, my father with his battle related stories, and my siblings with their assumptions and accusations.

Damn Loki for accepting this invite.

"Alright," I sighed, running my free hand through my hair. "I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

My family was simply exhausting. Mother with her constant inqueries about what the inside of the palace looked like, how the food was, if I was getting enough sleep, and if the Allfather and his Queen were as kind as people rumored. I answered my mother's questions in the silence of my family and Loki. It was my father's turn after my mother satisfied her need to know everything.

His questions were mostly aimed at Loki, asking about whatever adventures he had gone on with his brother. Loki answered his questions without hesitation. There was actually quite a lot of adventures he had gone on with Thor and his friends. I wasn't sure if my father was impressed or not when Loki explained that while he was adept at most weapons, he prefered magic. My siblings seemed amazed.

The dinner my mother made was my favorite; spit roasted lamb. Illana, my first younger sister, explained that our parents had been planning for days to send a letter to me in the palace for a dinner if I could make it. The fact that Loki and I had just happened to leave the palace was purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>Eira helped her sisters with the after dinner chores although they vehemently protested against it. Her five brothers were quite interesting conversationalists, as were her parents. However, I was distracted by the singing of two of the sisters. Eira and the youngest sister, Corrine, sang a cheery tune in the kitchen. Illana had already finished her chores and was sitting at the table with myself, her brothers, and parents.<p>

"Do you like their singing?" Illana asked.

I nodded. "My mother told me that Eira sang, but I hadn't heard her actually sing before."

"She's the best singer," Illana looked longingly at the kitchen. "Mother and father had her trained to sing professionally, but she chose magic. Eira was obviously great at that, too."

There was something about the middle sister that I sympathsized with. I knew the how it was to feel lesser than my own older sibling. Thor was Father's favorite. And although I was in line for the throne, I wouldn't ever get it. Thor was bound for the gold chair and helm. But because our father was prepping Thor almost all the time for king-hood, I had a deep underlying wish to grasp the throne for myself, to prove to the Allfather that I too could be a king. And not just that, but a good one.

Thor was an arrogant and sometimes moronic fool. His reign would be one of stupidity and rash actions. That is not what Asgard needs from its king.

Once Eira and her sister finished their chores, she returned to the mass of people at the dining table. She reminded me it was getting late and my mother and father were returning early the next morning. We were both expected to be part of the greeting party. After saying goodnights and goodbyes, Eira collected the book Hiemal gave her and we left the house together. The walk was a silent for the first few minutes until we were far enough away from her family's home.

"I'm sorry," She blurted.

"For what?"

There was a rosy tinge to her cheeks as she glanced at me. "My family. They're terribly embarrassing."

"I thought they were rather charming," I noted, chuckling. "They embarrass you?"

"Don't yours embarrass you?"

I was silenced by the truth. Yes, mine were embarrassing. At times. I still remember to this day the first time the Allfather and our mother took Thor and I to the crystal mountains. We had been allowed one friend to come with us. Thor picked Fandrall and I had brought a boy I had been friends with from court who I didn't talk with anymore. Why, I wasn't sure. But I can remember that my mother and father had been very embarrassing, gushing about Thor and I as children, telling stupid stories, and doing what every married couple does.

Perhaps that was the reason I no longer talked to the boy from court. Embarrassment.

"Loki, I haven't been telling you the truth," Eira spoke softly. "I lied when I said I was learning how to shape shift. As a matter of fact, I've mastered it; it was the technique that allowed me to graduate."

A wide smile grew on my face. "I knew it. So, was that you on my balconey railing a while ago?" Eira paused before she answered me, although I felt I already knew the correct answer.

"Yes, but let me explain. Please," She took a great sigh before diving into her explaination. "When I went to my room while you and the Queen were talking I shifted. I wasn't sure where I was going to go but I smelt the lilies from your room."

"The lilies? You could smell them from that distance?"

Eira nodded. "You gain all the senses of the animal you are when you shift. So I flew to where the scent originated. It just so happened to be your room. I'm sorry I bit you, I suppose it was animalistic instinct."

I let a throaty laugh out and was tempted to put an arm around her shoulders. But there was a small bit inside that reminded me she was not Thor or the others and was not used to things like that. "It's alright. You'll find my finger is quite in tact."

There was a welcoming party when Eira and I returned to the palace. A nervous groan left her as she saw who made up the welcomers. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. My brother had his arms crossed, a mischievious smile on his face that typically belonged to me.

"Welcome back, brother," Thor spoke in an authoritative manner. I could sense and overwhelming amount of arrogance in his voice. And if I could feel it, I knew Eira could too. "Have a nice walk?"

"Yes. And an excellent dinner prepared by Eira's family." I replied, holding a hand to my chest. From my peripherals, I could see the garnet red blush rise on Eira's cheeks.

"How quaint," Sif sniffed. "Dinner with commoners."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Eira snapped. The blush on her face has transferred to her ears. All eyes were on her as she radiated anger.

"Pardon me?" The female warrior growled.

"You heard me," Eira took a step forward. "You're not royalty. The only reason you're treated as such is because you fight for Asgard and all Odin has sworn to protect. And you're close friends with Thor. So call my family 'quaint commoners' again, go ahead. I do not take insults laid upon my family lightly. Your blade will be met with a force just as strong."

Sif and Eira glared into each other's eyes; I swore I saw a tiny bolt of lightning pass between their irises. Because Sif wore sightly heeled boots, she was almost as tall as Eira. Which meant Eira was the taller of the two. With her face still hard as stone, Sif yeilded and retreated, heading to her own room. Eira's expression lightened as she turned to me.

"Thank you for escorting me to Hiemal's. I'll see you tomorrow," She then turned and curtsied at my brother.

Eira walked through the gap Sif left in the line of Thor and his friends. Quietly, the other three warriors excused themselves and went chasing after Sif. My brother and I were alone as we watched Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun leave.

"I'm quite surprised you didn't call Eira back." I observed as I walked along with Thor in the direction of our rooms. Thor laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I figured since you two fancy each other that you'd speak to her about it later," The look on my face must have been quite the sight to make my brother laugh as loud as he did. "No use in denying it, brother. I thought that maybe I would persue her. But I see the way you look at each other. Don't worry, Loki. It's safe with me."

There was absolutely no point in arguing with him. It was set in that thick, stone head of his and he had already walked too far away to call him back. I narrowed my eyes at the steadily disappearing blonde head of my older silbing. Thor often would see things and over analyze to the point where things that meant nothing suddenly meant the world. I couldn't speak for Eira, but I could for myself; I did not see Eira in the light that my brother liked to think I did.

Well, she was smart, charming, witty, and quick tounged. All qualities I liked in a woman. And she certainly was beautiful. The fact that she was a magician perhaps as talented as I added to everything. Currently, I was having a difficult time coming up with reasons not to fancy her. Her quick temper? No, she hadn't even gotten too upset at Sif. Besides, she had been rather calm about it.

I shook my head as I entered my room. The fireplace and lamps had been lit, which illumiated the balcony and pulled my attention toward it. A long, russet wing feather, spotted with white, sat on the railing. I looked up in the sky, hoping to see a hawk in the moonlight but was only met with disappointment. The second shaking of my head was met with a smile.

Perhaps my thick skulled, warrior brother was right.

* * *

><p>The Queen and Allfather were met by myself, their sons, and the Lady Sif and Warriors 3. If it had been up to me, Sif would not have been at the meeting. Especially after what she had said last night. But the queen liked her and it wasn't my choice. I wondered if Loki and Thor purposely put themselves between Sif and I. I wore a simple beige dress and flat shoes, matched with a plain crystal necklace.<p>

As if she had been gone a year and not a day, Frigga seemed overexcited to see all of us. The Allfather, however, simply stood proud and strong with his golden staff in hand. Frigga had hooked her arm through mine and babbled nonstop as she lead the us to the dining hall where we would be having breakfast. Odin strode next to us with Loki directly behind, folled by Sif who was being teased by Thor and the Warriors 3 that Frigga had replaced her. I gathered that Sif had been a sort of lady in waiting to the Queen in the gaps that she didn't have a group of brown-nosing women following her.

Odin sat at one end of the table and Frigga the other. I sat at Frigga's right and Sif sat opposite of me. Thor was at his father's right and Loki at the left. The remaining space was filled in with the Warriors three. Hogun and Volstagg sat between Thor and Sif which left Fandral to sit in the middle of Loki and I. A few times I caught Sif's cold gaze on me and I returned it with a fiery one, not willing to let her win this battle of... whatever it was.

The men mostly kept the talk limited to themselves, speaking of politics and, of course to Thor's pleasure, battles. Frigga spoke equally with Sif and I. I was quite surprised that Sif never interupted me when I spoke. So I extended that courtesy to her when she talked. There was only one moment of complete silence. It seemed coincedental that nearly everyone took a bite of whatever food they were eating at the same time.

"Eira, I would like to apologize," Sif spoke softly. "It was rude of me to talk of your family in that way. I would have matched a person's words with a blade if they spoke ill of my family and I respect, and thank you, for acting in a such a calm manner."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me after Sif spoke. She had put me in quite the spot. I didn't really want to accept her apology, but if I didn't it showed that I was just as immature as past ladies in waiting. Now that I thought of it, my anger of her speaking wrong of my family had passed sometime after I fell asleep. I had woken without a scrap of hate. However, I wasn't pleased that she had been part of the welcoming party for the King and Queen.

"I accept your apology," I looked at her, holding her gaze with mine. "It takes courage to admit being wrong."

A small smile lifted her cheeks and she continued eating, looking away from me in the process. Fandral started up a new conversation, something about wanting to take a trip to Midgard. He was dying to replenish his supply of Midgardian honey and other simple goods that weren't the same as on Midagrd.

"Have you ever been to Midgard, Eira?" The Queen asked in a low whisper. I replied with a shake of my head. "You should go with them then. I'll see to it that Loki and Thor go along. They love Midgard and I know you aren't really aquainted with Sif and the others. I'm sure having friends with you would be nice."

Her humble smile was warm and infectious, spreading to my own face.

"Of course, that sound lovely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so very very much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing. I really means a lot. By the way, if you guys are curious, I am thinking about extending the story to the Avengers and Thor 2 (once that eventually comes out (Nov. 15, 2013!)). And I tried to improve the strength of the friendship between Eira and the others :). I do not own any Thor/Marvel Universe material. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

My mother was in tears and my father was boasting to the neighbors. Their daughter, first born, the pride of their family. Not only had she gotten a job in the palace, but she was going to Midgard. Midgard! With Thor and Loki! The most reveared of the realms Odin watched over. The Midgardians were simple people who thought magic was of the Devil's making and that those who controlled it with good intentions were gods. Where Thor, who could summon thunder and lightening with his trusty companion Mjolnir and they bowed to him. Surely I, too, would be found to be a god.

It was the day before I left for Midgard with the princes and warriors. Frigga thought it had been a good idea for me to tell my family where I would be going. My brothers and sisters came up with at least one item each they wanted. Fin wanted a Midgardian shield, Aki asked for a spear tipped in poison, the other three asked for anything small I thought they would like. My sisters asked for things I actually knew I could find and easily bring back; dresses.

When I left, my mother was still bawling, but now into my father's broad chest. I was more than embarrassed. It didn't take me long to return to the castle. Thor was in the gardens when I began to scale the steps to the palace.

"Eira," He called. I stopped and waited for the older prince to join me on the stairs. "How'd your parents take the news?"

The goofy smile on Thor's face spread to mine.

"My mother couldn't stop crying. And my father bragged to the neighbors."

"Your parents sound like nice people from what my brother has told me," Thor smiled at me as we continued up the steps to the palace. "So they'll allow you to come with us?"

I raised an eyebrow. Hadn't I already told him I could? Perhaps Loki was right when he said Thor was a little dimwitted. "I'm of age to make my own decisions. But if I wasn't, they would permit it."

Thor smile and excused himself to his chambers. His blonde hair swirling as he did so. If Loki hadn't told me, I wouldn't have believed that Thor had wanted to court me. I wondered what had made him stop. With a shrug, I went to my own room to prepare for my first trip on the Bifrost.

I slept well that night despite my anxiety. The queen had been gracious enough to send me a light breakfast of yogurt, fresh fruit, and a small pitcher of apple juice. She included a note saying to enjoy myself and to never go anywhere alone on my first trip to Midgard, to always keep one of the others with me. I noted that I would have to make sure Sif was never one of the others to escort me around.

My outfit consisted of black pants and a gorgeous crimson blouse. On my feet were my favorite knee high, flat soled leather boots. I brushed and pinned my hair to where the curls tumbled over my left shoulder. Figuring I didn't know what the climate would be on Midgard, I shrugged on my favorite jacket. It was ink black and fell to just above the backs of my knees. My mother had made it so that if I needed to adjust the thickness, warmth was a simple incantation away.

Slinging the leather bag I had packed over my shoulder, I left my room.

Volstagg and Fandral were the only ones who were at the courtyard where we arranged to meet. They took me to the horse that would be mine on the ride to the Bifrost. The mare was a beautiful dappled gray and white, a white diamond on her forehead.

"Are you excited?" Volstagg asked, petting the length of the mare.

"Yes, but nervous as well." I replied, pressing my forehead to the horse's.

"I remember my first Bifrost trip," Volstagg smiled, gazing off into the sky. "They said I fainted and landed face down on Niflhiem. But I'm sure you'll do better."

I could feel the color drain from my face; I readjusted the shoulder strap of my bag. Great, fainting in front of royalty and the bravest warriors in the land. Fandral rushed to my side and shot a glare at Volstagg. "Don't scare the poor girl! I'm sorry about him. Volstagg passed out because he ate too much before we left."

With a light smile on my face, I nodded. So that explained why the breakfast I had been sent was rather light. Filling, but not by too much.

A few moments later, Hogun and Sif arrived, both had sour looks. Hogun, however, always had a poor look on his face. I think Sif was still bothered that I was coming along. I was secretly pleased that Fandral stayed next to me, striking up a conversation about anything except the Bifrost. He told me not to be surprised if the Midgardians bent over backwards for my needs. And that they might ask for me to use my magic.

"They're a little...primative. The concept of medicine hasn't quite been grasped. In the past when we've brought it with us, they waste it," Fandral shrugged. "Do you need help getting on the horse?"

"No," I grinned, petting the mare's forehead again. From my peripherals I saw Loki and Thor join us. "I'm actually pretty good with horses. Thank you, though."

Looking into the light brown irises of the horse, I couldn't stop falling in love with her. I wondered if I could make sure she was mine every chance I got. I was about to ask Fandral if the mare had a name but he had already gone to Thor and Loki. Loki caught my gaze and smiled. As I returned the grin, I felt a slight prodding to my mind, which I allowed in. It was clearly Loki trying to speak to me.

_Her name is Astrid._

I hummed to myself. "Well, Astrid. Looks like we're going to be good friends."

"Can we go already?" Sif whined. I looked back and saw she was already sitting in her saddle. Loki and Thor were still talking to Fandral, but at Sif's request went to their own horses.

Rolling my eyes, I put my left foot into the stirrup and hoisted myself into the saddle. Astrid nickered softly as I leaned forward slightly and scratched her neck.

"I have a proposition for you all," Thor declared. The dusty brown stallion he sat on pranced around, causing the prince to have to constantly adjust how he was looking at everyone. "Last one to reach the Bifrost gets to tend to the horses when we get to Midgard."

"Think you can keep up?" Loki goaded, looking at me from atop his pitch black steed.

"Can you?"

As I pryed into the mind of my mare, Thor spurred his horse a bit too hard, causing a delayed start. Astrid didn't seem to be too spooked when I spoke to her. Her powerful hindquarters sprang into action as I gave her the order, launching herself after Thor. As the others followed in the race, Sif barely made an effort to pass anyone.

We neared the gigantic golden gates of Asgard, I feared they wouldn't open in time for the race to continue. My fears were alleviated as the gates swung open. The extra rush of air pushed my hair behind my shoulder. The crystalline Rainbow Bridge hummed with each step the horses took. I couldn't help emersing myself in the sights that were after the golden gate. Under the bridge was a beautiful blue sea. The sky was a dusky purple, littered with stars and other cosmic wonders.

No matter how amazed I was with the skyscape, I couldn't lose the race.

Thor was with first to reach the Bifrost, which was guarded by one man. A man whose skin was as dark as the second darkest leather the tanner offered next to black. He wore an armored suit of gold and stood unblinkingly. His hands rested on the pommel of his large sword, the tip stuck in the Rainbow Bridge. I arrived at the Bifrost second with Loki close behind me in third. Hogun was after Loki with Volstagg and Fandral behind him, arguing about who was in fifth place. Sif trotted in with a sour look on her face.

"I kept up," Loki bragged, steering his horse past me to join his brother.

"Sif gets to look after the horses!" Volstagg declared to stop the argument between him and Fandral.

"Greetings, Heimdall!" Thor called, not getting off his stallion. I wondered if we were taking the horses with us to Midgard.

"Morning, sire," The gatekeeper spoke, his voice gruff and deep. "Going to Midgard, I hear?"

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Taking the horses this time."

"Good idea." Heimdall nodded, turning on his heel. He led us into the Bifrost, a huge, golden sphere of a room with a raised dais and a golden podium. The horses hooves echoed loudly off the floor and walls. Heimdall raised his sword and slid it into the podium. Around us, the walls of the Bifrost began to spin, a pulsating multicolored portal appeared infront of us.

"Ready, Eira?" Fandral called over the noise of the Bifrost. I nodded, staring into the portal. Astrid didn't stir, which led me to believe that she and her brethren had been trained to travel on the Bifrost.

"Enjoy your trip." Heimdall called before giving his sword one last push, sending us into the warped traveling tool called the Bifrost.

There was a loud explosion around us as we landed on Midgard. The only difference I felt was the air I breathed. Something about it was a little different than Asgard's. My mare tossed her head and Thor's reared. The others just adjusted the weight on their hooves.

Snow capped mountains were in the distance as I discovered we had landed in a meadow. The meadow was a beautiful soft green with yellow, pale blue, and pink flowers littering the rolling hills. In front of the mountains, closer to the meadow, was a village. The houses were made of dark wood with straw thatched roofs.

"Come along," Fandral spoke, leading his horse away from us. There wasa grin audible in his voice. "I can hear the ladies calling my name."

The rest of us chuckled as Thor took the lead and we followed to a beaten dirt road typically used for wagons leading to the village. Astrid trotted along at a steady pace, allowing me to sight see a bit more. As we got closer to the homes and buildings, I could see a forest behind the village with the dirt road continuing through it.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Loki asked as his horse caught up with mine.

"It is." I nodded, still watching the scenery.

The streets of the village were full of citizens when we arrived. All of them had heard the landing and instantly knew who was here. Of course, they hadn't expected me. I heard a few of them whisper who the girl next to Loki was. A few of the men spoke jealously of the god of mischief who had a pretty girl at his side.

We stopped in front of a huge hall where a man similar to my father stood on the steps. Except this man had brown hair and a scraggly beard to match. My father kept his beard neat and trimmed. He had furs drapped on his shoulders, his body covered by a single, knee length leather tunic. Leather boots of the same color as his tunic covered his feet. A wide smile perched on his face as he spread his arms wide. A tall spear was held in one of his hands.

"Welcome, gods Thor and Loki, and friends. Welcome to Vinland."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or anything Marvel related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

While Loki and Thor spoke with Vinland's clan leader, Smith, I stood outside of the hall with the others. Fandral, Volstagg, and myself spoke to the citizens who had gathered at the steps of the hall. They had grouped around me when I got off Astrid. I thought I was going to join Thor and Loki, but the others stuck with me to allow the gods and Smith to talk. Hogun and Sif stood infront of the great doors waiting for Loki and Thor to return outside.

"Tell me your name?" An elderly woman asked me, a soft smile on her face.

"Eira,"

"What a pretty name. Tell me, what do you do in Asgard? How do you know Thor and Loki and the others?"

I paused, remembering what Fandral had said earlier. _Don't be surprised if they ask for you to use your magic. They have loads of wounded and paralyzed warriors from when ever they fight with other clans. It's up to you whether you mention your magic or not._ While there was a part of me that wanted to admit my powers, I knew if I did, they'd have me working day and night. Longer if they could convince me. I'd spend the whole time healing people. Using magic was like sprinting for long periods of time, exhausting.

"I'm a lady in waiting to the Allfather's wife. Fandral came up with the idea of visiting Midgard and because I've never been, Frigga allowed me to come with."

The elderly citizen smiled, glancing back at another woman in the crowd. "You're not...involved with either Thor or Loki?"

"Gretta, good to see you again," Loki's voice came from behind me. To be honest, it surprised me and I jumped a bit as I turned to face him. "If you'll excuse us. We're going to go up to the houses, but you'll see us later."

"Of course," Gretta smiled, giving Loki a little curtsy and ushered the rest of the curious crowd away.

Loki turned to me. "You and Fandral are going to follow me. The others are going along with Thor."

Loki went to his horse and I remounted Astrid. Thor and the others were already starting to ride off. The elder prince turned in the saddle and told us we'd meet up later at dinner. As Fandrall and Loki rode side by side, chatting about small nothings, I hung back. The buildings in Vinland were very similar to the ones we had in Asgard. We neared the edge of the village, heading into the forest. I watched the birds and forest rodents nesting in the great oaks and willows and other trees as we continued.

The ride wasn't long as we reached a large home on a hill. As we got closer, I realized the hill was a cliff, which dropped straight to a beach. _What a precarious place to build a house,_ I thought, nibbling the inside of my cheek. When we reached the house, there was already a full staff of servants waiting to take our horses to the stables. Astrid nickered as we parted; she was lead by a boy no older than 17 and I followed the two men and a female servant.

Both Fandrall and Loki already knew which rooms belonged to them. Naturally, because the house had been built by the Vinlandians for him, Loki got the biggest room in the west wing of the home. Fandrall got the room a few doors down from the prince. My room was on the east wing of the house. I guessed the two wings had been designed to mirror each other as I got the biggest room on the east wing. It was probably no where as big as Loki's room, but it was much larger than any room I had ever occupied.

The main part of the room was huge. Big enough to probably fit Frigga's chambers in one and a half times. Against the left wall was a very large four poster bed. On the railings were vibrant blue curtains with matching sheets on the bed. Soft furs from various animals sat on the foot of the bed. There were more furs lining the stone floor. A wall seperated the main room and the bathroom where there was a large tub of ivory and a closet full of women's clothing.

I went to the closet, amazed at the rich cloths and makes of the various dresses, pants, blouses, and cloaks. There was a maroon cloak with a ermine lining that I became connected with almost immediatly. Under the clothes were shoes. Hunting boots, sandals; anything one could think of, it was there. A knock on the door distracted me from the expensive shoes I was now admiring. Upon opening it, I saw a young girl standing proud infront of me.

"Welcome to Vinland, Miss Eira. And welcome to Loki's home. I apologize for my tardiness; I was in the stables, making sure Astrid was comfortable," Her honesty made me smile. How comfortable need a horse be in a barn? All she needed was fresh hay, fresh water, sweet oats, an apple, and maybe a salt lick. The chamber maid was blonde, and shorter than myself. She was frail, which lead me to believe these people had suffered a rather harsh winter this year seeing as it was now spring. "My name is Elise. May I come in?"

"Certainly," I nodded, standing from the crouch I was in. There was a question burning in my mind and I spoke before Elise could get anything out. "These clothes...they're very nicely made. How long have they been here?"

Elise shrugged. "I'm not too sure. I've been working here for years and years. I think the head of the house recieved them the other day. Sent from Asgard."

"Head of the House? You mean Loki?" It was a silly question. But the clothes being sent from Asgard made sense; the fabrics were too expensive to be from here. I didn't think they had the techniques our tailors did.

"Oh, no. The head of the house is Gadra. He's the one who organizes the daily chores and when Loki visits, making him and his guests happy." Elise answered.

I nodded my head, making an "ah" sound. Turning back to the closet to admire the ermine cloak again. Elise took the small bag I brought into the room and unpacked it, putting my clothes into the closet. While she did that, I left the closet and continued admiring the room. On the wall of the door was a large bookcase with plenty of books lining the shelves. A table had a vase of spring flowers in water. Opposite of the four poster bed was a fireplace was a black iron and gold grate infront of the mouth of the fireplace. A window gave me the view of the stone courtyard Loki, Fandral, and myself entered.

Loki stood in the center of it, talking with a man with graying hair and a beared. The man seemed to be speaking angrily with the Asgardian prince, his hands flying everywhich way as he spoke. Loki stood, listening intently, nodding at certain points. After a certain amount of time, the graying servant pointed to something in the direction of me. Loki caught me watching them; he green eyes caught my gold ones. A smile grew on his face and he turned away to the direction that the servant was now flailing his arms in.

Occasionally, Loki would turn back with that faint, up-to-no-good smile on his mouth. I couldn't help myself from laughing a little. The fourth time Loki looked back at me, he pretended a noose to be around his neck, pulling it tight and making a pained face. I uttered an incatation which send a little blue bird to perch on his shoulder. The avian chirped in his ear, but Loki ignored it, intensly trying to pay attention to the complaints of his main servant. I could sometimes see the amused look on his face. Still, he refused to pay attention.

Until I told the bird to bite his earlobe.

Shooing the bird away, Loki turned fully to me and pointed a finger at me and shook it like a parent would to a child. Again I laughed. Finally, Loki turned back to the other man and followed him out of the courtyard, hands behind his back.

"Miss Eira," Elis spoke, effectively pulling my attention away from the black and dark green robes of Loki. " Would you like to find something for dinner tonight? It's going to be quite grand. Smith never lets the first day Loki and his brother are here go without a feast."

Leaving the window and the glorious blue drapes framing it, I followed Elise back to the bathroom and closet of clothes. Elise and I went through each and every piece of clothing, talking amongst ourselves. We spoke of our families; me of my warrior father and seamstress mother, her of the little brother and betrothed, the only family she had left. The winter had been harsh indeed like I predicted. Many fell to a sickness caused by the freeze. Elise's parents had been two of the many casualties.

"At first, I cursed the gods. I blamed them for letting so many die without helping us. I began to believe that the prayers I said to Odin and his Queen went unheard," Elise played with the hem of a dress I was trying on. "But then I met Kaylor. He took care of my brother and I, helped me get work, raised my brother in ways that I could not have. Certainly Frigga heard my prayers and took pity upon me."


End file.
